Hail Mary
by Velence
Summary: Sam und Dean bekommen einen Anruf von Missouri, einer alten Bekannten ihres Vaters, die ihnen erklärt, dass sie John gesehen haben will. Die Brüder machen sich daraufhin auf nach Lawrence, auf eine Reise in die Vergangenheit...
1. Chapter 1

_**Autor:**__ Velence  
__**Titel:**__ Hail Mary_

_**Inhalt:**__ Sam und Dean bekommen einen Anruf von Missouri, einer alten Bekannten ihres Vaters, die ihnen erklärt, dass sie John gesehen haben will. Die Brüder machen sich daraufhin auf nach Lawrence, auf eine Reise in die Vergangenheit...  
__**Altersfreigabe:**__ ab 12  
__**Teil:**__ 1/4  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Supernatural ". __The show belongs to Warner Bros., Wonderland Sound and Vision, McG, Eric Kripke, and Robert Singer. I am only borrowing their characters for my own personal pleasure and no permanent harm will come to them.  
__**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):**__ Dean, Sam, John, Mary, Missouri  
__**Kommentar:**__ Ave Maria ( Hail Mary) _(Gegrüßet seist Du, Maria) ist der lateinische Beginn eines Grundgebetes der katholischen Kirche zur Anrufung Marias, der Mutter Jesu.

_**Hail Mary **_

_**Prolog**_

_Der Feuerlöscher. Warum jetzt, wusste er auch nicht. Sam hatte so oft davon geträumt, dass er sich nicht mehr sicher war, ob es real oder ein Traum gewesen war._

_Mit zitternden Händen hatte Sam den Stift gelöst und den Schlauch schwankend noch oben ausgerichtet. Dahin, wo Jessica brennend und mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck unter der Decke hing._

_Nein, natürlich hatte es nichts__ genützt. Nichts, was er je versucht hat, hatte ihr Leben gerettet. Nicht im Traum, nicht in der Realität._

_Sam saß aufrecht im Bett. Für einen Moment war er verwirrt, hatte vergessen, wo er war. Als er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn fuhr, klebte kalter Schweiß daran._

_„Sam?" Dean sah zu ihm herüber. Er hatte den Laptop auf seinen Oberschenkeln, weil es keinen Tisch gab. Er machte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, als er das blasse Gesicht seines Bruders sah. „Wieder schlecht geträumt?"_

_Sein Bruder nickte._

_Dean reichte ihm die Wasserflasche und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Dankbar trank Sam einen großen Schluck. Das war genau das, was er jetzt gebraucht hatte. _

_Liebevoll strich Dean ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Er fühlte sich klamm an und sah blass aus. Dean mochte gar nicht an den Tag denken, wenn sie Dad finden würden und Sam keinen Grund mehr hatte, ihn zu begleiten. Er lächelte ihn schwach an. Wie an dem Tag, als Sam sie verlassen hatte, um aufs College zu gehen. _

_Sam starrte ihn durchdringend an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Dean bekam davon ein mulmiges Gefühl, das er überspielte, indem er mit den Augen rollte und sagte: „Hör auf so eine Drama Queen zu sein. Und sieh mich nicht so an, als würde ich dich fressen wollen!"_

_„Hast du schon genug von mir?" Sam hatte ein mattes Grinsen auf den Lippen, das Dean erwiderte. _

_Sein Bruder tätschelte seine Schulter und machte eine Geste mit der Hand. „Ab mit dir unter die Dusche, ich besorge etwas zu essen und dann geht's weiter."_

_Es war, als wäre kein Tag seit den letzten vier Jahre vergangen._

_Kapitel 1_

_Die Frau lachte über seinen miesen Witz. Dean beobachtete fasziniert grinsend, wie die Haut um den Hals der Kassiererin gleich einem Segeltuch im Wind flatterte. Das Hautsegel hatte sich schon bewegt, als sie nur geredet hatte, aber wenn sie lachte, war es extrem. _

_Sam sah seinen Bruder mit einem fast unmerkbaren Kopfschütteln an. Er wusste, dass er den Witz absichtlich erzählt hatte. Sam nahm sich das Snickers von der Theke und ging nach draußen zum Impala, während die ältere Frau Dean das Wechselgeld gab._

_Nach dem Tankstopp war Sam mit Fahren an der Reihe. Er zerteilte das Snickers mit seinem Messer, das er sich zugelegt hatte. Auf der Jagd musste man etwas für alle Fälle bei sich haben. Und sei es nur, um ein Seil durchschneiden zu können. _

_„Willst du Snic oder Kers?", fragte er und hielt beide Hälften über das Autodach hoch. _

_Dean stand auf der Beifahrerseite. Er schob das Portemonnaie in die hintere Tasche seiner Jeans und griff sich das Kers-Stück, was minimal größer war._

_„Manchmal denke ich, wir können keine Brüder sein", meinte Sam zweifelnd, aber nicht sehr ernst._

_„Zumindest mögen wir beide das gleiche Essen." Dean wedelte mit seiner Süßigkeit. Er spukte auf den Asphalt. Beinahe hätte er ein Stückchen Plastik mitgegessen. Schließlich stieg er ein. Sam tat es ihm nach, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, noch etwas sagen zu müssen._

_Irgendwie schaffte es Dean, die Füße auf dem Armaturenbrett zu platzieren, die Kassette wie ein Platzhirsch automatisch zu starten, und wild mit den Händen auf seinen Oberschenkeln drummend AC/DC zu performen. _

_Sam brachte seinen Bruder um, indem er sich auf eine von Deans Regeln berief: Der Fahrer bestimmt die Musik. Er grinste seinen Bruder an, als er das Radio anstellte. Mit Fall Out Boy konnte der gar nichts anfangen. Allgemein mit Musik nach 1980. _

_Dean nahm die Füße runter und beugte sich vor, um die Lautstärke schmollend herunterzudrehen. „Wahrscheinlich wurdest du bei der Geburt vertauscht", meinte Dean und schaute aus dem Seitenfenster die Häuser an sich vorbeiziehend. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du einer dieser HipHop verstrahlten Teenies bist, Sammy."_

_„Das ist kein HipHop, Bruder." Sam amüsierte sich köstlich, Dean war so vorhersehbar. _

_Dean zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „__Das__ ist keine Musik." _

_„Aber Black Sabbath, ja?", ließ es Sam darauf ankommen. __„I'm the fucking prince of fucking darkness?"_

_„Was faselst du da?" Dean sah ihn abfällig irritiert an._

_„Du hast wohl nie ‚The Osbournes' gesehen... Egal", winkte Sam ab._

_„Okay." Dean ignorierte großzügig Sams Tonfall. Er wusste eh, dass sie musikalisch nicht auf einen Nenner kamen. Da schlief er doch lieber ein paar Stunden, als sich auf eine endlose Diskussion einzulassen. Aber eines musste er ihn noch fragen: „Woher wusstest du gestern eigentlich, dass der Kerl noch ein paar Kumpels im Schlepptau hatte? Das hätte verdammt brenzlig werden können, wenn wir nicht den Hinterausgang genommen hätten."_

_„Bei dem hohen Wetteinsatz verliert niemand gerne. Du hättest fast unser gesamtes Geld verloren!", beschwerte sich sein Bruder, wenn er an den vorherigen Abend dachte. Er hatte den ganzen Abend ein mieses Gefühl gehabt, wie ein Deja-vú oder ein Alptraum, der sich wiederholt, ohne genau den Finger darauf zeigen zu können._

_„Hätte, habe ich aber nicht. Für Situationen wie die habe ich immer ein As im Ärmel", erklärte Dean überlegen. Er hatte keine Ehre, wenn's ums Geld ging. Dean lachte. „Bescheiße oder du wirst beschissen! So lernst du fürs Leben."_

_„Wenn mich nicht gerade jemand dafür umbringt!" Sam warf einen wütenden Blick zu seinem Bruder. „Der Kerl wollte dich killen! Wären nicht so viele Zeugen in der Kneipe gewesen, hätte er dir da schon seinen Bierkrug über den Schädel gezogen oder mehr. Du musstest ihn auch reizen, bis sein Hals puterrot anschwillt. Ich frage mich, wie du solange überleben konntest, wenn du solche Zeichen nicht bemerkst!"_

_„Entschuldige, dass ich so unsensibel bin, Missy!", protestierte Dean, „Wenn du einen Plan hast, wie wir schnell und einfach an viel Geld kommen, bitte, nur immer raus damit."_

_Sam schnaubte als Antwort._

_„Das Mittagessen geht auf mich." Dean faltete die Arme vor der Brust, lehnte sich in den Sitz zurück und schloss die Augen._

_Sam hatte das Bedürfnis, Dean mit Beyoncé zu quälen und mitzusingen, aber er ersparte sich die Blamage. Nein, er hatte keine verfluchte Idee, wie man besser an Kohle kam. Schließlich wechselte Sam auf einen Nachrichtensender, als Dean dabei war einzudösen und bald ein gedämpftes Schnarchen von ihm zu hören war. _

_Das ewige geradeaus Fahren machte Sam schläfrig. Die nächste Ortschaft war fünfzehn Meilen entfernt. Da würde er Dean wecken und sein versprochenes Mittagessen einfordern. _

_Sam nahm die Wasserflasche, die zwischen ihnen lag, steckte sie zwischen die Oberschenkel und schraubte sie einhändig auf. Das sollte seinen Hunger ein wenig in Zaum halten. Er hatte die Flasche zurückgelegt, als plötzlich Deans Handy klingelte._

_Mit seinem gerissenen Reaktionsvermögen fuhr Sam den Impala fulminant an den Straßenrand, bremste und fummelte fast gleichzeitig das Handy aus Deans Seitetasche, noch bevor der sein ‚Was zur Hölle?' loswerden konnte._

_„Dad?" fragte Sam fast verzweifelt ins Handy. _

_Seine Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht: Es war eine Frau namens Missouri. Irgendwie kam ihm der Name bekannt vor, jedoch kam er nicht darauf, woher._

_Sam hatte nicht den leisesten Plan, wie sie an Deans Handynummer gekommen war, aber sie hatte es geschafft. Das war ein Punkt, der Eindruck auf ihn machte und sie in ihrer Glaubwürdigkeit untermauerte, während sie ihm die Geschichte erzählte. Sie wusste verdammt viel über ihn und Dean._

_In seiner Aufregung erinnerte sich Sam nicht mehr an den Nachnamen, als er seinem Bruder von dem Gespräch berichtete. Die Frau hatte ihn überzeugt, zurück nach Kansas zu fahren, wo ihr Haus stand. Das Haus, in dem die Familie Winchester einst gelebt hatte. _

_Missouri hatte ihren Vater dort gesehen._

_„Nicht ein Wort. Kein einziges Wort. Was fällt dir ein, einfach an mein Handy zu gehen?", wütete Dean. Böse tippte er mit dem Zeigefinger auf Sams Brust._

_„Dean, sie hat unseren Vater gesehen!"_

_Sam spürte Deans starken Widerwillen, als der antwortete: „Ich habe mir geschworen nie wieder dorthin zurückzukehren." Dean biss die Zähne zusammen. Er versuchte es mit logischer Argumentation, die Sam verstehen würde. „Wegen irgendeiner Frau, die Dad angeblich kannte, sollen wir den weiten Weg nach Kansas fahren? Um unser Benzin zu verschwenden? Woher sollen wir wissen, dass sie nicht gelogen hat?"_

_„Sie hat nicht gelogen", sagte sein Bruder voller Überzeugung._

_„Seid wann glaubst du, Scully?", überspielte Dean seine Abneigung mit einer lustigen Anspielung. Er machte seinen Bist-du-völlig-bescheuert-Gesichtsausdruck. „Wieso zur Hölle? Nein, wir fahren auf keinen Fall wegen irgendeines Anrufs nach Lawrence!"_

_„Danke, Mulder, aber ich will glauben! Diesmal", gab Sam mit einem Schnauben zurück: „Woher, wenn nicht von Dad, sollte sie deine Nummer haben?"_

_„Wenn sie in Lawrence wohnt, weiß sie sicher einiges über die Winchesters. Der Brand ist inzwischen sicher eine Volksmär geworden", erwiderte Dean ironisch._

_„Warte, warte, mir fällt da etwas ein." Sam griff sich den Rucksack vom Rücksitz und holte das Tagebuch ihres Vaters hervor. „Hier, ich wusste es, der Name kam mir bekannt vor: ‚Ich besuchte Missouri und erfuhr die Wahrheit.' Hast du nicht gedacht, er meinte den Staat? Aber das ist sie."_

_Nachdem ihm nichts mehr einfiel, was dagegen sprach, sah er auf den dunklen Autositz. Das Handy fiel in sein Blickfeld. „Ich frage Dad." _

_Er stieg mit dem Handy aus dem Auto, marschierte ein Stück und rief ihn an. Wie zu erwarten lief nur eine automatische Ansage Johns ab. Dean hinterließ eine verzweifelt klingende Nachricht, wobei er mit sich kämpfen musste. Zum Glück stand er mit dem Rücken zum Impala. _

_Dean wusste noch was Zuhause bedeutete. Er hatte es nicht vergessen, umso schmerzlicher war jede Erinnerung an glücklichere Zeiten. In diesem Punkt war er seinem Vater sehr ähnlich, der auch Jahre nach Marys Tod den Ehering am Finger trug._

_Als Dean wieder ins Auto stieg, sagte Sam nichts. Es wäre nicht klug gewesen, ihn auf seine Verletzlichkeit hinzuweisen. „Okay, fahren wir nach Lawrence."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitel 2**_

_Nach dem Mittag waren sie nonstop durchgefahren. Sie erreichten Lawrence am Vormittag des folgenden Tages. Der Impala parkte am Fußweg vor dem alten Haus, das sie einst als Familie bewohnt hatten. Sam tat der Rücken vom langen Sitzen weh. Er dehnte seine müden Knochen, während Dean das Haus anstarrte._

_Auf dem Rasen prangte ein Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Zu verkaufen'. Das Haus sah frisch renoviert aus. _

_Sam stand da auf dem Grün. Er kannte Mary nur von Bildern._

_„Ladies first." Dean machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung und befreite Sam damit aus seiner Starre. Sie gingen die paar Stufen zur Haustür hoch und schauten durch die Fenster. Nichts. Die Brüder trennten sich und umrundeten das Haus, um sich auf der Rückseite wiederzutreffen._

_Ihr altes Zuhause war wie ausgestorben und es gab keine Anzeichen, dass jemand verbotenerweise eingedrungen war._

_„Hast du dir je vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn Mum noch leben würde?", fragte Sam nachdenklich, während sie zum Auto zurückkehrten. _

_„Nein", antwortete Dean störrisch. Eines Tages war er sich bewusst geworden, dass er sich nicht mehr an den Geruch seiner Mutter Mary erinnern konnte. Die Vorstellung, wie sie ihn als kleinen Jungen in den Arm nahm und herzlich drückte, war neblig wie ein Traum. Erinnerungen wie Sand, der einem unvermeidlich durch die Finger rieselte._

_Dean konnte sich nicht helfen, bitter drüber zu sein._

_„Stell dir einmal vor, wir hätten nie die Wahrheit erfahren, dass es Geister, Dämonen und so weiter gibt und hätten seelenruhig so weiter gelebt wie alle Unwissenden", fuhr Sam fort. Diese Idee versetzte ihn in Aufregung. Seinen Kampf, normal zu sein, zu studieren, hatte Dean nie verstanden, nie verstehen wollen. Aber die Möglichkeit, allein die Vorstellung, dass sie wie eine glückliche Familie hätten zusammenleben können, musste selbst Dean verlocken. _

_„Hast du wirklich nie daran gedacht, hier zu leben? Mum, Dad, du und ich."_

_„Dann wärst du jetzt auch längst auf dem College", murmelte Dean von Sam abgewandt. Sein Blick suchte die Straße nach Johns Auto ab. _

_„Erinnerst du dich an das Mädchen, Amanda oder Anna, die nicht an den Nonsenses von Geistern glaubte, bis sie ein Geist so sehr erschreckt hat, dass sie beinahe auf dem Fenster gestürzt wäre. Am Ende hat sie doch kurzerhand erklärt, sich alles eingebildet zu haben. Es muss sie wirklich fertig gemacht haben." Sam schüttelte den Kopf und sagte traurig: „Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen, alles ungesehen machen und vergessen, dass es Monster in der Dunkelheit gibt."_

_Unbekümmert der Tatsache, dass Dean weiterging und ihn nicht einmal ansah, redete Sam weiter. Er malte sich aus, wie sie hätten leben können, hätte ihr Vater niemals die Wahrheit herausgefunden; wenn er sich in Verleugnung geübt hatte und Marys Tod irgendwann als Unfall verklärt hätte. Vielleicht wäre er darüber hingekommen._

_„Dean, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fuhr Sam seinen Bruder sauer an. Er schüttete seinem Bruder gerade sein Herz aus, während der ihn ignorierte._

_„Kumpel, halt die Klappe!", rief Dean angepisst._

_„So, du redest also noch mit mir", erwiderte sein Bruder erbost._

_Dean blieb plötzlich abrupt stehen, dass Sam fast mit ihm zusammen stieß. „Ich will die ganze Scheiße nicht hören!" Er fixierte ihn mit dunklen Augen. „Die Vergangenheit ist vergangen. Wir sind wegen Dad hier. Und jetzt reiß dich verdammt noch mal zusammen und mach hier nicht auf ‚Ich muss mit dir reden, meine Gefühle mitteilen'-Mädchen."_

_Sam verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Fein."_

_„Fein!"_

_Missouri begrüßte die beiden Brüder überschwänglich freundlich. „Sam, Dean, kommt nur rein." Sie führte sie in ihr Wohnzimmer. _

_Dean und Sam sahen sich überrascht an und vergaßen einen Moment lang ihren Streit, der im Impala zu einem kalten Krieg geworden war. Woher wusste die Schwarze, wie sie beide hießen? Schließlich hatten sie sich noch nicht vorgestellt, andererseits hatte sie sicher mit ihnen gerechnet._

_„Habt ihr euch schon geprügelt?", fragte Missouri scherzend, „Danach vertragen sich Jungs am schnellsten." Sie lächelte die beiden vergnügt an._

_„Woher wussten Sie...?"_

_„Du, Sam. – Kann ich euch was zu trinken geben? Setzt euch. – Ich kann eure Gedanken lesen, es ist wahr." Missouri grinste verschmitzt. Ohne auf Antwort zu warten, schenkte sie beiden ein Glas Wasser aus einer Karaffe ein. _

_„Und bilde dir bloß nicht ein, du könntest bei mir die Füße auf den Tisch legen", warnte sie Dean mit drohendem Zeigefinger, der seine Beine heben wollte, da Coachtisch verlockend tief war. _

_„Manchmal hat er etwas von einem Höhlenmenschen", sagte Sam bösartig an ihn gewandt, „Dean hat ein gutes Herz – er wird nur oft missverstanden."_

_Deans Kiefermuskeln bewegten sich, aber er sagte nichts. Das brauchte er auch nicht._

_Missouri lächelte amüsiert. „Ich weiß noch, wie süß ihr wart", sagte sie nostalgisch, „An dem Tag, als euer Vater zu mir kam... er war erleichtert, weil ihm jemand zuhörte, nickte und ihm glaubte. John war nicht verrückt. Die Bestätigung hat ihm gut getan. Dann ist er mit euch wiedergekommen. Dean hat nonstop geredet. Und Sammy hat da gesessen und gelächelt. Er war ein richtiges süßes Baby."_

_„Oh Sammy, du Süßer", sagte Dean spöttisch._

_„Ihr seid so groß, so erwachsen geworden. Sam, es tut mir leid wegen deiner Freundin. Und Dean, du kommst nach deinem Vater."_

_„War er hier?", unterbrach Sam sie wissbegierig. Missouri musste nicht erst seine Gedanken lesen, seine verzweifelten Fragen nach John standen ihm praktisch auf die Stirn geschrieben. _

_„John war hier", erklärte sie bekümmert, „Er versteht es, seine Gedanken vor mir zu verbergen, aber ich bin sicher, dass er etwas plant. Er ist aus einem bestimmten Grund in Lawrence. Ich habe versucht, mit ihm zu reden. Er ist ein verbohrter Kerl."_

_„Wo ist er jetzt?", fragte Dean vorgelehnt, die Ellenbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln, als würde er so jedes Wort besser verstehen. _

_„Ich habe keine Ahnung."_

_Dean seufzte. Missouri mochte vielleicht Gedanken lesen, mehr aber auch nicht. Super._

_„Ihr seid die Spürhunde hier, nicht ich, Jungs!", kommentierte die Schwarze Deans Gedankengang. „Sam wird seine Gegenwart spüren." Sie sah ihn an und nickte wissend. „Mehr kann ich leider nicht für euch tun. Was immer John vorhat, es ist gefährlich, sonst würde er nicht so beharrlich seine Gedanken verschleiern. Sorgt dafür, dass ihm nichts passiert. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er etwas Dummes machen will."_

_„Vielen Dank trotzdem", sagte Sam aufstehend. Er schüttelte ihr dankbar die Hand. Dean tat das gleiche eher halbherzig. _

_Als sie draußen waren, murrte er: „Den Besuch hätten wir uns wirklich sparen können."_

_„Dean", erwiderte sein Bruder. Er dachte über das Gesagte nach. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er schon mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Er hatte mit ihr gesprochen. Plötzlich rannte er ohne Vorwarnung zurück ins Haus._

_Missouri blickte ihn überrascht an. „Hast du-" etwas vergessen, wollte sie fragen, da hatte sie schon aufgeschnappt, was er wusste._

_„Was hat er gemacht? Er wollte etwas von dir", kombinierte Sam. Hinter ihm tauchte sein verwirrter Bruder im Wohnzimmer auf._

_„Er hat sich ein paar Sachen mitgenommen", gestand sie._

_„Wofür?" Das war Dean._

_„Um Geister zu rufen." Missouri blickte die beiden unverwandt an. „John hat über die Jahre hinzulernt. Mehr als ich. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was er vorhat. Ich könnte ihn nicht aufhalten." Sie zuckte andeutungsweise mit den Schultern. „Sein Besuch hatte etwas Entgültiges. Die Worte, die er benutzt hat. Seine Augen."_

_„Wir müssen ihn finden", sagte Sam zu seinem Bruder. „Schnell."_

_Sie verbrachten Den Nachmittag damit, sich durchzufragen, zu recherchieren, aber niemand schien John gesehen zu haben. Es war komisch, ihren Vater durch Fremde beschrieben zu hören. Menschen, die ihn kannten, bevor... bevor sich alles geändert hatte._

_Danach suchten sie sich ein Motelzimmer. Sam nahm sich das alte Tagebuch vor, während Dean noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf tankte, ehe sie in der Nacht zu ihrem Elternhaus zurückkehrten. _

_„Aufwachen."_

„Bin komatös und mordlustig", grummelte Dean und patschte blind mit einem steifen Arm wie ein Zombie nach der Nervensäge von Bruder.

„Dean, ich weiß, Aufstehen bereitet dir körperliche Schmerzen, aber wir müssen los."

_Sein Bruder drehte sich auf die andere Seite und murmelte: „Dean ist gerade nicht erreichbar. Bitte hinterlassen Sie eine Nachricht nach dem Piep."_

_Sam rollte mit den Augen und zog ihm die Bettdecke weg. _

_Sobald sie im Impala saßen, war Dean hellwach. Sie warteten im Auto vor dem Haus. „Was meinst du, hat Dad vor?", fragte Sam nervös. Nirgends waren Lichter zu sehen, alles schien ruhig. Dean antwortete nicht. _

_„Und, Bruder, was sagen deine geschärften Sinne?"_

_Sam schüttelte den Kopf._

_Wie am Vormittag prüften sie alle Türen. Die Hintertür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen. Die Brüder hielten den Atem an und lauschten in die Dunkelheit. Nichts zu hören. Dean bemerkte die Kratzspuren am Schloss; jemand hatte sich Einlass verschafft._

_„Ich gehe vor", flüsterte Dean. In der einen Hand hielt er eine Taschenlampe, in der andere seine Glock._

_„Der große Bruder spielt also wieder den Beschützer."_

_„Richtig."_

_„Und wer beschützt dich?"_

_„Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Und jetzt halt die Klappe!"_

_„Gottverdammter ...", murmelte Sam. _

_„Schhhhhhh!", zischte Dean und hielt den Zeigefinger vor den Mund, während er Sam böse ansah._

_Die Räume im Erdgeschoss lagen in Dunkelheit und Stille. Sam ging als erster zielstrebig nach oben. Fast automatisch marschierte er auf sein altes Zimmer zu, wo er als Baby geschlafen hatte. Dean war nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm. Er wollte ihn gerade maßregeln, als Sam die Tür aufstieß._

_„Dad", schrie Sam auf. Er stürzte auf den Boden, kniete neben seinem Vater, der mit starren, leblos schwarzen Augen auf dem Fußboden lag. Man konnte nicht erkennen, was und ob ihm etwas fehlte, er lag einfach da. „Oh Gott Dad." Dinge, die Missouri genannt hatte, umrahmten seinen Körper, aber Sam hatte keine Augen dafür. Blumen waren da. Sam riss den reglosen, schweren Körper hoch._

_Dean war in Schock verstummt. Er beugte sich runter, seine Finger suchten nach Johns Puls an seinem Hals. Nichts. Seine Finger suchten weiter, doch er fühlte, dass das Leben aus ihm gewichen war. _

_Sein Atem ging schnell, seine Sinne waren aufs Äußerste gespannt. Mit Waffe und Taschenlampe checkte Dean jeden Winkel im Raum. Was immer Dad getötet hatte, konnte nicht lange fort, wenn es nicht sogar noch hier war. Johns Körper war warm. _

_„Sam, auf die Füße", bellte Dean. _

_Sein Bruder blickte auf. Dicke Tränen kullerten über seine Wange. Sein Blick war verwässert. Sam drehte sich. Er stand plötzlich auf, starrte in eine Ecke. _

_„Mum?" Seine Stimme klang brüchig._

_„Sammy." Da stand sie vor ihm. Er hörte und sah sie. Wie auf den Fotos, nur viel besser. Sie hatte sich nicht verändert. „Lass los. Lasst los", bat sie ruhig, „Ich bin tot."_

_„Aber du bist hier!", widersprach Sam heftig. Er streckte zögerlich die Hand nach der Gestalt aus. _

_„Benutze diese Kraft nicht, Sam. Der Dämon hat sie dir eingeflößt, sie bindet dich nur stärker an ihn. Du kannst nichts ändern. Ich bin tot, ein Geist. Geht", wiederholte Mary. „Ich liebe dich, Sammy. Ich liebe euch."_

_Dean konnte sie jetzt auch sehen. Seine Arme hingen schlaff herunter, er hatte seine Verteidigungspose fallen gelassen und starrte den Geist seiner Mutter an. Dann verschwand Mary in der Dunkelheit so schnell wie sie aufgetaucht war._


	3. Chapter 3

_Kapitel 3_

„Übermorgen ist unser Jahrestag", dachte Sam laut. Er hielt sich an seinem Bier fest.

„Ja ja," nuschelte Dean. Er konzentrierte sich auf sein Blatt.

Der Kerl gegenüber von ihm am Pokertisch zuckte mit seinem Schnurbart. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass er kein besonders gutes Blatt hatte und seine Siegchancen abwägte. „Was seid ihr, Schwuchteln?", fragte er mit einem derben Lachen, worin die zwei anderen am Tisch einstimmten, um von seinem Spiel abzulenken.

„Wir sind Brüder", antwortete Dean, ohne sich davon aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

„Ja, Brüder." Wieder lachte der Kerl.

Dean blickte auf den Geldhaufen in der Tischmitte. „Sam wird sentimental, wenn er einen zu viel im Tee hat."

„Gar nicht", mischte sich Sam ein. Er saß am Tresen und beobachtete das Pokerspiel muffelig. „Ich habe nicht viel getrunken. Letztes Jahr habe ich Jess..."

„Geh doch schon mal pennen", sagte Dean, „Sei mein Gast." Er gab ihm den Motelschlüssel. Er konnte Sam wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Sein Bruder sagte, er wolle noch das Glas austrinken und blieb teilnahmslos auf dem Barhocker sitzen. Dean räumte grinsend einen Haufen Geld ab. Sam wusste, dass Dean falsch spielte. Er machte es sehr raffiniert.

Sam beobachtete, wie der Typ mit dem Schnurbart mit jeder weiteren Runde, in der er verzweifelt seinen Einsatz zurückgewinnen wollte, aggressiver wurde. Röte stieg in seinem Gesicht hoch, er machte keine blöden Scherze mehr.

Je länger Sam dasaß, desto mehr kam ihm die Situation wie ein Film vor, den er schon einmal gesehen hatte. So viel hatte er wirklich nicht getrunken. Irgendetwas war komisch.

Der Kerl trank wütend einen Schluck aus seinem Bierglas. Er stellte es kräftig auf den Tisch, dass der Inhalt wie die raue See schaukelte.

Sam sah das Glas vor seinem geistigen Auge splittern. Er sprang auf. „Dean, wir sollten..."

„Spiel, Satz und Sieg", grinste sein Bruder und präsentierte aufgefächert triumphierend seine Karten.

Als Dean das Geld zusammen raffte, platzte dem Schnurbartkerl der Kragen. „Wir müssen hier raus, Dean!" Er zog seinen Bruder am Jackenkragen vom Stuhl, sodass der Mühe hatte, das Geld zusammenzusammeln. Sam zerrte seinen Bruder nach hinten, weiter in die Bar. Sie rannten zum Hinterausgang.

„Nur weg hier", rief Sam hastig. Sie eilten den Gang zwischen den Gebäuden zur Straße entlang, wo der Impala stand. Sam erkannte die Motorräder. Die Männer, denen die Maschinen gehörten, waren Kumpels von Deans Pokerspieler.

Sie verbrannten Gummi, als sie so schnell wie möglich mit dem Impala davonrasten.

„Was zur Hölle war das?", fragte Dean.

_„Ich habe das schon mal erlebt!" Sam ging aufgeregt im Motelzimmer auf und ab._

_„Eins nach dem anderen und immer schön in chronologischer Reihenfolge." Dean saß auf dem Bett. Er zählte die Scheine. Morgen würde er davon als erstes ein riesiges Frühstück spendieren und dann seinen Wagen tanken._

_„Ich wusste, was passieren würde!" Sam war mitten in der Bewegung eingefroren. Er blickte zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der nicht besonders hilfreich war. _

_„Er war pissig, weil ich ihm einen Haufen Kohle angezockt habe", winkte Dean ab._

_Sam fuchtelte aufgeregt mit den Händen. „Es war wie ein Déja-Vu."_

_„Hast du es geträumt?", fragte Dean._

Er schnaubte. Dann schien er mit sich selbst zu reden. „Es ist merkwürdig."

„Yeah."

„Heilige Scheiße." Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände, als wolle er sich mit dem Problem ernsthaft auseinandersetzen. „Okay, ja, du spürst diese Gegenwart von Geistern... und so. Aber was hat das jetzt mit dem Déja-Vu-Gefühl zu tun?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich dachte, es wäre ein Traum..." Sam überlegte. Er setzte sich und legte den Laptop auf seine Oberschenkel.

„Na schön... fein", sagte Dean, der sich auf einmal abgeschrieben fühlte. „Also wenn es kein Traum war, dann... eine...? Eine Vorhersage? So wie beim Wetter. Du hast du die Zeichen erkannt und wusstest, der Typ würde austicken."

Sam verzog das Gesicht. „Dean."

„Hey, wer hat mich das letzte Mal einen rohen Höhlenmenschen genannt? Du hast es erwartet, ich nicht. Punkt." Dean zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sam tippte auf dem Tastenfeld herum.

„Gut, also eine Vision?", schlug sein Bruder vor.

„Nein, dafür war es zu real."

„Woher weißt du, wie sich eine Visionen anfühlt?", hinterfragte Dean. „Was sollte es denn sonst sein? Du kannst Zeitreisen und hast das alles schon mal erlebt? Klingt verdammt nach Scifi-Bullshit!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was auch immer, ich gehe jetzt schlafen."

„Bist du bereit?"

Sam stand nervös an der Moteltür, während Dean seine Frisur im Badezimmerspiegel prüfte. Sam wollte das Städtchen so schnell wie möglich hinter sich lassen, bevor der Typ von gestern Nacht womöglich Deans nicht gerade unauffälliges Baby auf dem Parkplatz entdeckte und das Geld zurück wollte.

„Ich wurde bereit geboren!"

Dean sprang ins Zimmer, breitbeinig mit den Händen wie zwei Pistolen auf seinen Bruder gerichtet und einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Sam rollte mit den Augen, hängte seinen Rucksack über die Schulter und verließ das Motelzimmer ohne weiteren Kommentar. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was das gestern war. Es behagte ihm gar nicht, nicht zu wissen, welche Fähigkeiten oder Kräfte er besaß, ohne darüber Kontrolle zu haben.

„Warum denn so schlecht drauf? Wir werden uns gleich ein ganzes Frühstücksbüffet leisten!" Dean kam hinter ihm hergehechtet und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ich will einfach nur hier weg", sagte Sam.

„Was ist? Habe ich irgendwas verpasst? Bekommst du deine Tage, Honey?", spottete Dean in bester Laune.

„Lass uns einfach fahren und weit, weit weg von hier etwas essen. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, vor dem Frühstück in Trouble zu geraten. Okay?"

Die beiden stiegen in den Impala.

„Was ist das Femininste an dir?"

Sam biss sich auf die Zunge, aber diesmal sprang er darauf ein. „Musicals. Les Misérables ist schon immer mein Favorit gewesen. Als ich Idina Menzel in Wicked gesehen habe, musste ich fast weinen, so wunderschön war es. Und manchmal-"

„Okay, ja, schon kapiert: Ich habe eine Schwester."

Sam wusste, dass er diese Situation schon einmal erlebt, durchlebt hatte, weil er sich daran erinnerte. Er erinnerte sich an die Frau an der Tankstelle mit einem phänomenalen Hautlappen unter dem Kinn und daran, dass er über seinen Bruder den Kopf geschüttelt hatte.

Nur, was hier vor sich ging, ahnte er nicht.

Der Anruf würde kommen, sobald er etliche Meilen in die falsche Richtung gefahren war. Nachdem Dean im Beifahrersitz eingeschlafen war, wendete Sam das Auto und fuhr nach Kansas.

Dann, als endlich Deans Handy klingelte, fuhr Sam rechts ran, wartete, dass sein Bruder ran ging und erzählte ihm schließlich haarklein, was Missouri ihm am Telefon erzählt hatte.

„Du hast mitgehört, Käpt'n Offensichtlich!", posaunte Dean heraus, als er zu Wort kam.

„Bei deiner Geheimniskrämerei um dein Handy wohl kaum", erwiderte Sam abgeklärt. Er hatte Zeit genug gehabt, um darüber nachzudenken, woher er von Dingen, Situationen wusste, bevor sie geschahen. Je näher Sam dem nach seiner Ansicht zentralen Ereignis kam, desto stärker schienen diese Déja-Vus zu werden.

Sam sah auf die Sitzpolster. Vor seinem inneren Auge erkannte er seinen toten Vater. Wo auch immer sie beide reingeraten waren, - Zeitschleife, Zeitreise, Zeitzauber – mit dem Wissen hatten sie die Chance John zu retten.

„Okay, Einstein, dann sag mir, woher du weißt, was Missouri mir weismachen wollte?"

Sam zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Dean wirkte genervt.

„Ich kann es mir doch selbst nicht erklären. Ich weiß nur, dass wir nach Lawrence fahren müssen, bevor Dad irgendetwas passiert!" Sam schaute seinen Bruder eindringlich an. „Okay?"

Sein Bruder schnaubte. Er konnte ihm nichts abschlagen, vor allem nicht wenn er ihn so anschaute. „Fein, von mir aus."


	4. Chapter 4

_Kapitel 4_

_„War er schon hier?" Sam war in Missouris Wohnzimmer gerauscht. Sie hatten dank seines Wendemanövers und seines Wissens fast einen Tag Vorsprung. _

_„Was?", fuhr die Schwarze aus ihrem Stuhl hoch. __„Oh, Sam, Dean!" __Bei ihr saß ein Kunde, der sich mit verärgertem Gesichtsausdruck von Sam zu ihr wandte._

Dean hielt die flache Hand wie ein Stopp-Schild hoch. „Keine Zeit für ein tränenreiches Wiedersehen", sagte er, obwohl er ihre schwelgerischen Erinnerungen an die beiden Kleinen nicht kannte.

„Wenn Sie uns bitte entschuldigen würden, Mister Johnson..." Die Gedankenleserin führte ihren Kunden, der empört aufgesprungen war, zur Tür. Spielend übertönte sie seine Proteste, sodass er erst realisierte, dass man ihn eben rausgeworfen hatte, als er in der Auffahrt stand.

„War Dad schon hier?", fragte Sam hastig, als sie Missouri für sich hatten.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, mein Jun-"

„Sam, würdest du das ganze Theater abkürzen", fragte Dean ihn.

„Wir wissen, dass Dad hier war."

„Er -", bestätigte Missouri, aber Sam ließ sie gar nicht erst Luft schnappen.

„Er hat sich Dinge von Ihnen ausgeborgt. Was kann er damit machen? Wir müssen wissen, was Sie wissen. Glauben Sie, er kommt noch mal wieder?"

Sie wirkte überrascht. Sam fügte die Puzzleteile blitzschnell zusammen: „Entweder hat er etwas vergessen und er muss Missouri noch einmal besuchen oder sie hat nicht bemerkt, dass er etwas hat mitgehen lassen. – Bitte schauen Sie nach, ob etwas fehlt."

Die Brüder folgten ihr in ein Nebenzimmer, wo getrocknete Kräuter in Gläsern verwahrt wurden und sich weitere Behältnisse mit verschiedensten Inhalten befanden. Die Schwarze entdeckte ein leeres Glas und murmelte etwas. Sie überlegte kurz, bevor sie bestimmte Schatullen überprüfte.

Sam war enttäuscht, Missouri musste nichts sagen. Ihr Dad hatte keinen Grund, zurückzukehren.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie.

Sackgasse. Sam schnaubte ironisch. Wer weiß, wie oft er schon zu spät gekommen war. Sie waren allein auf sich gestellt.

„Lass uns was essen gehen, dann kann ich besser nachdenken", schlug Dean vor, nachdem sie das Haus verlassen hatte. Sein kleiner, größerer Bruder sah deprimiert drein. „Halt die Ohren steif, laut deiner Zeitrechnung haben wir Vorsprung... das ist so, als ob du von dem Tief, das kommt, weißt und du dir einen Regenmantel kaufen kannst. Vergiss das nicht."

Mit dem Impala fuhren sie durch Lawrence, hielten Ausschau nach John und einem Diner. Dean versuchte ihn per Handy zu erreichen, doch wie zu erwarten sprang nur die Mailbox an. Er verriet nichts darüber, dass sie in der Stadt waren, dazu kannte er seinen Vater zu gut. Er würde sich von seinen Söhnen nichts sagen lassen, dieser alte Sturkopf.

Sie hatten sich mit Vorräten eingedeckt, um Zuhause auf John zu warten. Der Wagen stand unauffällig in einem abschüssigen Weg versteckt, wo er nicht so schnell entdeckt und abgeschleppt werden konnte.

Diesmal gingen sie von hinten an ihr altes Elternhaus. Dean behielt die Straße im Auge. Mit geübter Leichtigkeit öffnete er die Hintertür, ohne etwas kaputt zu machen.

„Und spürst du irgendetwas, Sam?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Er lauschte angespannt in die Stille.

„Manche Wunder müssen im Dunkeln geschehen", antwortete Dean.

Sam hatte die Tatsache außer acht gelassen, dass sie beide den Geist ihrer Mutter gesehen hatte und nun schlich er alle Räume ab, in der Hoffnung, sie sehen zu können, während Dean versuchte, sich ein Nachtlager einzurichten.

Das Haus war kaum möbliert und die wenigen Möbel waren abgedeckt. Das Wohnzimmer roch nach Farbe. Dean dachte an das ‚Zu verkaufen'-Schild vorne auf dem Rasen. Er legte eine Patience, neben ihm eine Tüte Erdnuss-M&Ms, als Sam von oben herunter kam. Je stärker er versuchte, sich abzulenken und zu tun, als sei das hier ein ganz durchschnittlicher Fall, desto öfter führten ihn seine Gedankengänge zurück in seine Kindheit.

„Nichts", sagte Sam und setzte sich neben seinen Bruder auf den Boden.

Dean schwieg und konzentrierte sich auf das Kartenspiel.

„Was machen wir, wenn Dad hier auftaucht?"

„Ausknocken, fesseln und Gehirnwäsche."

Sam hob die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Ja, was meinst du denn, wie wir ihn zur Vernunft bringen?" Dean sah auf und grinste Sam an. „Sammy, du glaubst wirklich alles. Dad ist ein sturer Hund. Wir werden einfach darauf bestehen, den Zauber oder was auch immer er vorhat, mit ihm durchzuführen. Sollte dann irgendein Dämon mitmischen wollen, reißen wir ihm den Arsch auf, kapische?"

„Dean?" Sam flüsterte leise. Er beugte sich über seinen Bruder und berührte dessen Schulter. Von ihm kam nur ein kaum vernehmbares Gemuffel. „Dean! Bist du wach?"

Noch im Halbschlaf nuschelte Dean: „Ich habe eine Waffe unter meinem Kopfkissen..."

„Das ist toll, Dean, aber ich habe etwas gehört."

„Was?" Er blinzelte. Als er sich aufsetzte, merkte er, wie sein Rücken sich beschwerte, weil er auf dem Boden gepennt hatte. Selbst sein Baby mit den schwarzen Polstern war bequemer.

„Da ist jemand im Haus."

Dean war nun völlig da. Er ging in die Hocke und formte das Wort ‚Wo?', während er seine Handfeuerwaffe hervorholte. Sam zeigte in Richtung der Hintertür, wo sie am späten Nachmittag selbst eingebrochen waren. Eigentlich hatten sie nicht erwartet, dass etwas in dieser Nacht passieren sollte.

Vorsichtig pirschten sich die Brüder an. Sams Atem ging schnell. Er hörte Schritte näher kommen. Neben ihm im Flur führte die Treppe nach oben. Er sah einen schemenhaften Schatten, als er bedächtig um die Ecke lugte. Keine hastige Bewegung sollte ihn verraten.

Plötzlich trat er aus der Deckung, Schrotflinte auf den Eindringling gerichtet. Hinter ihm tauchte sofort Dean auf, der die Gestalt mit dem Licht der Taschelampe blendete.

„Dad!", rief Dean.

„Dean? Sam? Mein Gott, ich hätte euch beinahe...", sagte John überrascht. Er hatte die beiden in der Stadt entdeckt und seinen Plan auf diese Nacht vorverlegt, ohne zu ahnen, dass sie bereits auf ihn warteten.

„Dad." Sam marschierte auf ihren Vater zu und umarmte ihn mit seinem rechten Arm. In der anderen Hand hielt er die Flinte. John drückte ihn fest an sich. Sam hatte Mühe, nicht zu weinen. Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Gestern... es fühlte sich wie gestern an, da hatte Sam ihn noch tot am Boden liegen gesehen.

„Das nennt man Familienbusiness", sagte Dean selbstsicher, ehe er anfing zu zaudern.

„Komm her." Sein Vater tätschelte sein Haar, als er näher trat und ihn schließlich nach Sam umarmte.

Um die darauffolgende emotionsgeladene Stille zu brechen, sagte Dean: „Wir wissen, was du vorhast, Dad. Und wir sind dabei."

John sah zu Boden. „Das hat nichts mit euch zu tun. Ich will euch nicht in Gefahr bringen."

„Und wir wollen, dass dir nicht passiert, verdammt", fluchte Sam, „Wir sind dabei. Wir können dich eh nicht eines Besseren belehren, also machen wir mit!"

„Missouri hat uns alles erzählt", versuchte Dean ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, „Von dem Zeugs, das du dir geborgt hast..."

„Missouri", echoete John. Er blickte seine beiden Jungs an. „Sie war der erste Mensch, der mich nicht angesehen hat, als wäre ich verrückt, als ich ihr von Mary erzählt habe… von dem _Unfall_. Sie hat zugehört und... mir geglaubt!"

John rutschte langsam die Tasche von seiner Schulter.

„Wisst ihr, wie oft ich aufwache und denke: Wo ist Mary?" Ihr Vater schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Seelenstriptease war nicht geplant. Alles war ganz anders geplant gewesen. „Von einem auf den anderen Tag hat sich alles geändert... Gott, ich will Mary zurück... schön, glücklich und am Leben."

„Deshalb musst du dich nicht umbringen...", erwiderte Sam.

„Denkst du, ich würde mich so einfach töten lassen?" John hatte ein einfaches, trauriges Lächeln aufgesetzt.

_Der Zauber war relativ einfach. In Sams Babyzimmer hatten sie Kerzen aufgestellt, mit Kreide auf dem Boden gemalt und das Zeug von Missouri verwendet, aber die besondere Zutat war ein Dämon, den John gefangen hatte. Er sollte Mary das Leben geben. Blumen hatte er für sie mitgebracht._

_Das Trio traf Vorbereitungen, um den Dämon in Zaum zu halten. Sam hatte ihm nichts von seiner Fähigkeit erzählt. Er war sich inzwischen sicher, dass er die Zeit mehr oder minder bewusst beeinflussen konnte, aber scheinbar nur rückwärtig. Es reichte, dass John dachte, sie wären aufgrund von Missouris Anruf in Lawrence. Außerdem freute er sich viel zu sehr, seine Söhne zu sehen._

_„Es tut mir leid, Mary. Kannst du mir jemals vergeben?", murmelte er für sich, ehe John die Beschwörung ihres Geistes auf Latein begann. _

_Sam starrte andächtig in die Ecke, in der ihm das letzte Mal seine Mutter erschienen war. Wie oft hatte er sie schon gesehen? Hier und jetzt? Wie oft war er durch die Zeit gereist und hatte ihren Dad sterben sehen? So oft musste er versucht haben, Jess zu retten, ohne irgendetwas kontrollieren zu können. Der verdammte Feuerlöscher. Idiotisch._

_Er schluckte und konzentrierte sich hartnäckig auf das Nichts._

_Selbst Dean lauschte atemlos. Aus dem Augenwinkel behielt er das Gefängnis des Dämons im Auge, während er dabei an die Ghostbusters dachte. _

_Das Kerzenlicht plus Johns dunkle Stimme erzeugten eine merkwürdig sakrale Atmosphäre, die sich noch verstärkte, als Marys Geist hell leuchtend erschien. Sie war keinen Tag älter, sah noch genauso schön aus wie in der Nacht, als sie starb._

_Marys Stimme zu hören, erschien John völlig unwirklich. Er fühlte sich zurückversetzt, sprachlos, aber auch entschlossen. „Meine Männer", sagte sie und lächelte, „Es ist schön, euch alle zusammen zu sehen."_

_„Mary..."_

_„Lebt euer Leben", sagte Mary sanft._

_Sam widersprach: „Aber du bist auch noch hier... Zuhause. Du hältst dich selbst an diesem Ort fest!"_

_Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Sam sowie Dean hatten nur Augen für ihre Mutter. John war gedankenlos. Ein unvorsichtiger Schritt aus der Sicherheit und der Dämon hatte, kaum aus seinem Gefängnis befreit, um Mary das Leben geben, Johns Leben in seinen Klauen. _

_Dean schoss eine Salzladung auf den unförmigen Dämon, während dieser ihren Dad festhielt. Johns Augen starrten an die Decke. Plötzlich war ein merkwürdiges, bekanntes Geräusch zu hören. _

_Sam schrie laut auf._

_Sam beugte sich über das kleine Gitterbettchen. Er blickte auf Baby Sammy hinab und lächelte breit. Wie aus dem Nichts schrie er plötzlich laut und Sammy, der ihn eben noch neugierig beobachtet hatte, fing an zu kreischen, was seine kleinen Lungen hergaben. _

_Nur kurz darauf kam seine Mutter ins Zimmer geeilt und nahm Sammy auf den Arm. Sie schaukelte ihn beruhigend hin und her. „Sam, Sammy, ab heute schläfst du wieder bei uns. Es ist noch viel zu früh für ein eigenes Zimmer, kleiner Mann", sagte sie und trug ihn ins Elternzimmer._

_Sam war verschwunden. Er hatte nie existiert. _

_ Ende_


End file.
